Change of Heart
by sorakamiya89
Summary: The sequal from Second Chance.


hi everyone, this is the sequal from Second Chance I hope u like it.

[b]part 2 : Change of Heart

- [/b]

Since maeda surrender everything come back to normal. I do my usual actvities as detective in this police department and handle many cases I also cant feel minami presence inside me anymore. I think her job has finished in here. I glad I could help her. in my pass I also a yankee and I could feel what she feels. Looking at her I feel like I look at my self in a old time.

For maeda, she is now under our attention. She is in her training actually. Our department decided to forgive her and let her go in one condition, she join our department and help us in handling our cases. I was there as the head chief ask her about this, at the first I could see that she has doubt about it but then she smiles and said that she agree to join us but also in one condition, she still can do her part time in the hospital and study to being a nurse. Well, minami has told me that she and maeda promise to study seriously in order to become a nurse. I guess she still keep up their promise.

As maeda agree to join our department she has gone through some special training. So she is brought to the training camp and has a training in there for around 6 months and during that 6 months I haven't heard any news about her until today. Today the chief said that maeda has finished her training and achieve perfect score in every course from physical training to intelligence training. Now I already arrive at the chief office waiting for her arriving.

"so, detective takahashi how is your work?" the chief ask me

"nothing special sir. Everything goes fine and already solve."

"glad to hear that."

Suddenly we heard a knock at the door.

[i]*knock …. Knock…[/i]

"yes come in please."

"thank you sir, sorry I'm late."

That voice sound really familiar to me.

"hahaha, its okay. Now detective takahashi let me introduce you to the new crew here Maeda Atsuko. I bet u still remember her don't you takahashi san."

I turn around to look at the person in front of me and what this. There is standing in front of me a girl with a police uniform. She looks so different plus I think her hair is shorter. And wait…. What happen to me… my heart… why…is it…

"Long time no see detective." Maeda lure her hand to and we handshake

"uh…ah yeah, its been a long time maeda. And I totally cant recognize you."

"ahahaha, she really change a lot don't u think takahashi san. More mature I could say."

Geeezz…. I think this chief try to tease me.

"okay takahashi from now on maeda will be in your unit and she'll be your partner."

"heee? My partner? Are you sure?"

"yeah I'm sure. So now please introduce her to the other staff okay."

"yoroshiku takahashi san." Maeda said as bow to me

"ah uhn , yoroshiku ne."

We then leave the chief office and headed to my department. On the way there we just keep silent but then she chuckle.

[i]heee? Why is she chuckling like that?[/i]

"errr….ano…is that something wrong maeda san?"

"ah~ nothing at all detective. I just miss seeing your face. It reminds me of someone." She said as give me a gentle smile

"huh? Ah….ah….uhm…. I see…" tsk, why am I stuttering? Argh… minami right. This girl is something.

Finally they arrive at takahashi division. Then the small detective introduce her to the rest of the staff in there

"Okay guys, this is Maeda Atsuko. I bet some of u have known her. she'll be in our division since today. Please be nice with her."

"Maeda Atsuko desu. Yoroshiku."

With that all the staff greet her. somehow I look at this girl now she already chance. I hope I could see that smile everyday.

Started that day maeda work with me in my division. She always beside me and help me in solving many cases. This girl has improve a lot and I could see she also has change. She is more cheerful. In the serious time she will look like a fierce eagle but in a free time she back into a good girl. Seriously , in a month she already have a nickname as the kuroi tenshi. Well , that nickname surely suit her.

Each time that I have spend to her make me go get closer to her. we have a lunch together , she always accompany me at the office when I got some unsolved case etc. I like her presence near me but I don't know but something else keep grow inside me each time I see her. that smile, those eyes everything on her hypnotize me. but I wanna know about something. Is she look me as takahashi the detective or she looks me as minami her bestfriend.

So, one day when only the two of us in the office I ask her directly.

"here is your coffee takahashi san."

"owgh thanks maeda." I drink the coffee and she smiles

"errr… maeda is it okay if I ask u something?" I talk to her seriously.

"ah yeah, sure, what u wanna know?" she look at me confusedly

"well, I just wondering if….. all this time who u look into my self."

"what do u mean?"

"well, u see… my face is resemble to your bestfriend minami right? Is it bothering you?" I could see the pain in her eyes.

"uh…uh…hm… well… its okay if u don't wanna to answer that I ….."

"its okay detective. I will be honest with you. At the first its kind a bothering me since u really resemble to her but I know you are not her and it really not bothering me. really. Your face maybe resemble as her but you are you and she is she. I'm sorry if I make u think like that."

"owgh…owgh…its okay maeda I just wanna make sure." I smile at her.

She smile back at me and I continuing my work. She accompany me the whole night. I could see that she fell asleep in her desk. I approach her and cover her body with my jacket and without realize I kiss her forehead and back to my sit.

[i]~meanwhile~[/i]

"woooiiii yuko, would u stop that think. U could freak out all the spirit in here."

"mhuahahaha, but I cant hold myself It is to fun."

"but yu…. *smash" yuko throw the ball into minami face

"o….ow…"

"grrrr…. Now u dead!"

"waaaaaaa….. the midget on the rage." Yuko said as running away from minami

"heeeey come back here. u also a midget rapappa leader."

"come on get me of you can."

As they chasing each other the spirit voice appear.

[i]my….my it seems u two enjoy your time in here together.[/i]

"owgh, spirit guardian. What bring u here?" yuko ask

[i]I wanna ask minami to do something to me.[/i]

"ah I see, it must be something related to maeda right?" yuko said as wink to the small yankee.

"shut up yuko."

[i]hahahahaha, yeah that's right. She needs to finished her final task. Come with me minami.[/i]

"there take this midget away, she can be so fierce full."

Minami turn around and stuck her tongue out as pointed her middle finger to the rapappa leader and leave that place.

"so, what u wanna me to do?"

[i]well, u see, u must be remember detective takahashi don't you?[/i]

"sure of course I remember her. she is my savior. I owe her."

[i]then its your chance to repay her.[/i]

"huh? How? What do you mean?"

[i]here I show u something.[/i]

Again the spirit guardian show minami a scene. Minami just smile look at the scene In front of her and amaze by the change of acchan behaviour. She is more cheerful now and more serious in go through her live. Then she see the detective that has already help her and realize something.

[i]so minami, u have seen that and have u know what u have to do?[/i]

Minami smile and nodded. " yeah I know. U wanna be the cupid right?"

[i]hahaha, well yeah , u can said that. U can see that they both actually care to each other but they haven't realize that.[/i]

"okay then I'll be going now. as I set up something for them and it success I'll be back."

[i]good luck minami~[/i]

With that minami start her first job as a cupid.

[b]Minami the yankee cupid plan

- [/b]

[b]~First plan : Mission Atsuko Cuteness overload~[/b]

Okay , I'm the cupid now. I know that detective is almost resemble to me in every way so I know that she couldn't resist atsuko cuteness. Hehehe. As I thought every month there will be monthly magazine that published in the police department just said like a monthly photo book which is it full of the officer of the month photo and this time atsuko will be the model. I already arrange everything so lets see how that detective could handle it.

[i]~a couple of week after the photoshot~[/i]

As usual detective go to her office after lunch and there she see lot of officer gather. She approach them and ask them

"yooo, afternoon. What are u guys looking at?"

All the officer startled and surprise by the appearing of the detective

"huh? Ah…uhm….de…de…detective… we…we…"

"why so nervous like that what are u guys looking at?"

The officers hurry stand up and hide the magz behind his back

"errr… no…nothing…really nothing detective. Aha..ha..ha.." they laugh nervouse

"uhm…. Are u sure? Now gimmie that magz."

"bu….but…but…"

"gimmie that!" detective still insist

"its….its…"

"Give me that." The detective take that magz from the officer and look at it

"oowgh, the monthly officer photobook. Why u guys so nervous about this."

"it just…"

As the detective look at the magz she arrive at the page where atsuko column

"ah~ maeda is this month model huh. Nice.."

"but detective…."

Then Dang~ the detective eyes suddenly widen as look at the picture there. There is a sexy pose of atsuko in a tight police uniform where everyone could see her cleavage.

[i]OMG this….this…this…[/i]

The small detective suddenly froze in the place

"I … have…. Just gonna said that…. " the officer try to explain

Haven't finished his word suddenly the person In the magz arrive.

"hi everyone why so quiet." She greet everyone

The small detective try to lift up her face and suddenly blushed as looking to atsuko

"uhm? Detective are u okay? Something wrong?" atsuko wave her hand in front of the detective n suddenly she left the room.

"huh?huh? uhm…. Nothing. Excuse me I have something to do."

"eh? Whats wrong guys?"

Everyone just silent and back to their desk then atsuko look at the magz in front of her and blushed.

[i]did she just look at my photo here?[/i]

Meanwhile the detective lock herself in a toilet

[i]tsk… yabaiiii…. Why she has to pose like that. Too sexy…. Gaaaarh… my mind…I cant think like that to her…[/i]

After that incident for almost a week both of them just silent and blushing each time they meet.

[b]First mission : 70% success[/b]

[b]~Second plan : Mission Atsuko Jealousy~[/b]

After a couple of week if silent finally the situation back to normal. Second plan make atsuko jealous or it will be better if both of them jealous. today they have a special misson to guard a idol since she is the weekness of some murder crime. Her name is Ray. She Is the diva and also detective takahashi friend. They go to the recording studio to meet Ray and in there youran also work as a model.

"eh? Atsuko?"

"uhm? Youran?"

"atsukoooo, how are you?" she rush to atsuko and hug her. the detective a bit irritate looking at the scene in front of her

"fine , how about u?"

"as u could see now. I'm an ikemen now."

"ahem,…hemm… we gotta hurry maeda." The small detective start leaving atsuko

"owgh , okay. Sorry youran I have work to do."

"its okay."

"Yooo maeda hurry. If u wanna do a lovely dovely thing later after the work."

"tsk…whats wrong with that detective. I don't like her."

"she a good person. I gotta go. ja nee."

Atsuko approach her and meet the diva.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiii~" the diva hurry hug the small detective and kiss her cheek

"Ra…Ray… I'm on duty here stop that."

Looking that atsuko frowned, she start boiling and suddenly grab the diva hand

"My name is Maeda we come to help solving your case."

"eh? How rude are you? And why u with my kai?"

"kai?"

"its my old nickname maeda. Ray is my friend." The small detective explain

"so lets do the work." Takahashi said

Then they begin their work. They investigate the place and make sure the diva save. During the investigation the diva keep clinging to the small detective and it make the short hair girl un easy.

[i]That woman totally piss me off. We are on duty now and she keep clinging to her. aaarrrgghh~[/i] without she realize the pen in her hand already broke into two.

"my oh my seems like someone jealous in here."

"youran, wha…what are u saying. No I'm not!"

"hahaha, I know u atsuko. Well, I lost to this small detective I cant accept that."

"whatever youran."

"ah, she gone." Suddenly atsuko see to Ray position and found the small detective is gone.

"well, see u around atsuko. I gotta go." youran leave atsuko and atsuko hurry try to find the small detective.

She walks around the corridor and then she met ray. She asks where the small detective is but no answer from atsuko. Ray leave her then she continue her walk and suddenly a hand grab her and a hand cover her mouth.

"ssstttt… don't shout maeda."

"eh? De…detective?"

"sorry, but I gotta hide. That girl realy such a stalker. I already told other division to take care this."

Atsuko nod and They keep silent. The detective still hug her from behind and nothing to say until a voice break.

"errrr.. maeda I wonder if u have a time this weekend."

"hmm… no. why?"

"errr… lets have some break. Lets go to amusement park this weekend."

Atsuko surprise as hearing the small detective said.

"hmm… are u ask me on a date detective?"

"huh…huh…errr…. Aaah we…well if u wont." The detective face redden and atsuko just chuckle

"sure but in one condition."

"eh? What is it?"

"call me atsuko." Atsuko said as turn around and give the detective a kiss on her cheek.

[b]~Second plan : 100% succeed~[/b]

[b]~Last Mission : Confession~[/b]

Okay, since I think their relationship have already growth I only have to watch over them. Today the detective will have a date with atsuko. I hope everything gone well.

Atsuko wait in front of the amusement gate. Its been 10minutes late. Where is that detective. I could see atsuko begin to worry. But then a voice call her.

"Atsuko, gomen…gomen… the chief hold me."

"its okay. Sooo…. "

"come on lets go."

The detective hold atsuko hand and they begin their date today. I could see that they have a good time. But then something happen.

*BAAAAAM~

"HELP PLEASE SAVE MY CHILD!"

There is an explosion in one of the cafeteria there. And there is a fire. A kid stuck in there.

"Momiiiiieee~"

Looking that the detective hurry go to the incident place

"atsuko , wait here. don't go anywhere. Watch the mom."

"bu…but…"

"I'll be find."

"Please save my child."

"Don't worry mam."

The detective got into the store and look for the kid. Suddenly there is another explosion and the fire begin spread. Atsuko now worry and the tears begin roll on her face. Last explosion is so big and it seems no chance they could survive.

"MINAMIIIIIIIIIIIII~"

Atsuko now crying so hard. But then a shadow come out from the fire. It's the detective. she manage to save the kid and handed to his mom.

"Mommiiiie~"

"Keeeen~ u alright. Thank you very much."

"it's already my job mam."

The small detective approach atsuko and still smile at her.

"ah, gomen atsuko. It took so long. Ahahahaa…" *plak a slap landed in her face

"atsuko…"

"HOW COULD U STILL LAUGH LIKE THAT! DON'T U KNOW HOW I WORRY ABOUT U?" atsuko shout to the small detective as holding her cry.

"I … I … I'm sorry…"

Then she hug her tightly "please don't do that again.."

"I'm sorry, lets go home now. I'll take u to your home."

"No, let me take care of your wound first."

They then headed to the detective aparto. It's the first time the short hair girl come to the detective house. She then get a hot water and then clean the detective wound.

"there, its already clean."

"thanks atsuko u are a good nurse." She smile

"I already get used to this."

Then there is another silent. The detective actually wonder that the girl never call her with her first name even she already allow her to said that. Until today she calls her that when the incident.

"ne, atsuko. I wanna ask u something? why u don't wanna call me with my first name? is it because I got the same name as her?"

Atsuko surprise with the sudden question. And she only silent.

"ah~ I think it is huh. I'm sorry if I make u uneasy with my name. I know its difficult for u to meet me everyday even u said that its not bothering you. I just thought that maybe it will be great if u called me with my first name. but…." Then something smooth sealed the small detective. the short haired girl kiss her. she surprise with the sudden action and just froze in place. Atsuko then break the kiss.

"sorry…"

"huh?"

"sorry, I didn't mean that. Actually I just still afraid. My past … I still remember it." Atsuko begin to cry but then The detective bring her to her embrace.

"its okay, I'm here. I know maybe I cant replace her but I'll wait. I'll wait until u can accept me the way I am."

"but… u already did."

"huh?" the small detective now look at her in confuse way.

"u already change my heart. U already fixed it but I afraid to except that. I try to deny it. But today incident make me realize that u are important to me. I'm sorry but I think I … I have fall for u. detective."

Atsuko look down and begin sobbing. Suddenly a hands cup her cheek and lift up her face.

"look at me atsuko. U can see that u also important to me. I also already promise to her that I will protect you. I will always beside you and I wont make the same mistake that she has done. 3 words that she hasn't managed to say to u. I will say it now. "

"I Love You!"

Hearing that atsuko buried her face to the small detective neck and hug her

"Please don't cry anymore atsuko. And please say my name… say it…"

"mi.. mi… minami~"

"say that again atsuko." The small detective move closer to atsuko

"minami, I love you."

"thank you."

As saying that the small captain begin to kiss her again. The kiss now full of passion and love. She knows that now atsuko already can accept her. the slow kiss now begin rough. The small detective begin to bit the short haired girl lower lips and lick it ask to give the permission to her mouth. Soon she hear a moan from the young girl and their tongue begin in a battle. they keep kissing each other. Feel each other lips taste and the small detective slowly push the young girl to the sofa still kiss her. atsuko hand now warp around the detective neck and the kiss now tracing from her lips to atsuko neck. But then they break look at each other and smile.

"so, are we official now atsuko?"

"of course I love u detective minami~"

"I love u more." The small detective said as continue kissing her now lover.

And that night they become one and their love is declared.

[b]~Last Mission : Complete~[/b]

FIN


End file.
